


Stacy's Mom(?)

by AdmiralMistachio



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Fountains Of Wayne, Stacy's Mom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralMistachio/pseuds/AdmiralMistachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One young man's journey to discovering the love of his life is actually a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacy's Mom(?)

After months of pining of over the new girl I'd finally gotten the guts to ask her out. Stacy, she was the first new student at Homo High in two years. The last one was some weird kid that constantly smelled like he and just rolled around in a pile of sardines. I walked up to her in the hallway, the palms of my hands sweating an abnormal amount.

"Hey Stacy? Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly

"Hey Ty! Sure, whats up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight?"

"I'd love to" Stacy smiled. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing! What time should I come over?" I asked, still slightly stunned at the fact she said yes.

"My dad is picking me up after school, so you could just ride with me, that is if your parents would be ok with it"

"Yeah, my mom will be totally cool with it" I said just as the bell rang for 5th period

"I'll seen you then" I said trying to look cool, only to walk straight into an open locker

The rest of the day seemed to stretch on forever. I couldn't help but glance at the clock every three seconds during eighth period. Only five more minutes until I could be with Stacy again.

 

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Finally I found my way into the hallway flooded with teenagers practically trampling each other to reach the fresh air and sunshine. I attempted to reach Stacy's locker in a timely manner without flat out running, I could barely contain myself at the thought of spending an entire evening with just the two of us. An awkward brush of the hand, sudden eye contact, neither of us breaking away, a softly subtle kiss on the lip, leading to an unpreventable high school romance. She was placing her bag in her locker for weekend when I finally reached her. Her hair looked slightly deshelved and she was pull a jacket over her tank top. She had just gotten out of gym class. I hated feeling like a stalker but I couldn't help it. I wanted to find ways to run into her, so I had my friend Blake do some "research" during his time as an office aid.

"Hey Stacy" I smiled and leaned against the locker next to hers "You ready?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "My dad just text me, he said he's pulling in now" She shut her locker and we walked out of the school together

"Your dad can text? Mine can barely operate his phone well enough to make a call" I spoke causally, just trying to make conversation

"Yeah, he's really tech savvy. There he is now." Stacy pointed out to the steady stream of cars pouring into the parking lot. I searched in the direction she pointed and my eyes landed on a sleek all black car that looked like it could have belonged to a mafia man in the thirties.

Stacy looked unfazed as the parents of kids bore their eyes into the metal as we walked to the vehicle. I understood their envy. There's nothing more appealing to the eye than a 1935 Chrysler CZ Airstream. Once Stacy and I were a few feet from the car a man got out and opened up the back passenger door for us. I felt the mans cold stare on my back. I looked up to him as he shut the door, his cool green eyes seemed calm but I could tell by his stiff posture that he was uncomfortable with my presence. Stacy sat in the middle and leaned up against me after putting her seat belt on. I started to put my arm around her but the mans piercing gaze in the rear view mirror stopped me.

"Dad, this is my friend Ty, Ty, this is my dad Noiz" Stacy introduced us

"It's nice to meet you Sir," I smiled politely. The man grunted in return. I'm guessing he wasn't a man of many words.

The man spoke something in a language that was foreign to me and Stacy replied in the same tongue giving her dad a look of disapproval. She smiled as she looked back at me "He says he likes your outfit"

Somehow I don't believe that's what he said....

I nearly sighed of relief as the car pulled into a driveway. I have never felt so awkward in my life. I could tell that Noiz wasn't comfortable having me in the car with them, I wonder if Stacy even warned him that I would be accompanying them today. The worst part was that Noiz kept speaking in that foreign tongue. Did he even speak English?

The house was much larger than any I had seen before. It wasn't quite a 'mansion', but it wasn't far off. The car pulled up next to a side walk and Noiz effortlessly slid out of the low car without even putting a wrinkle in his suit. Before I could even place my hand on the handle Noiz had opened the door for Stacy and I.

"Welcome to our home Ty." Noiz spoke politely. I guess he does speak English.

Walking up to the home I noticed the forest of plants decorating the porch. The aroma was something tropical, very unusual for Los Angeles. The center piece of the forest were two large french doors that opened into a foyer. Noiz and Stacy both took their shoes off at the front door, I followed suit as to not step on any toes. A sweet smell overtook my senses.

"Aoba" Noiz called into the house with a smile on his face

Noiz slid off his jacket and slung it over his arm before walking into the room that the sweet smell was coming from. Stacy and I followed silently. The kitchen was decorated in a very modern fashion and a slow instrumental music flowed through the air. There were large amounts of sweets decorating a large island, some familiar though most not. A slim figure with long blue hair pulled into a ponytail, danced through the kitchen in an apron. Noiz approached from behind and put his arms around Aoba's waist and kissed her cheek. The woman caressed Noiz's face and spoke in the unfamiliar tongue. Noiz replied and Aoba turned around smiling and I almost fell over. She was so beautiful. Aoba came around the island and continued to speak in the unfamiliar tongue before Stacy interrupted her. Stacy started to say something but I couldn't pay attention to any of it. With Aoba so close I could hardly breath. Stacy was beautiful too, but nothing compared to Aoba. Once I realized Stacy was looking at me for a reply I just nodded.

"It is nice to meet you Ty-san" Aoba smiled, I sensed an accent but couldn't place it.

"It's nice to meet you too"

Stacy spoke something in the foreign language that caused Aoba to grin wide and Noiz to frown before pulling me out of the kitchen into the foyer and up a flight of stairs. Stacy stopped short outside a door and blushed.

"Wait here for a sec okay?" Stacy entered through the door and shut it after her. I heard some shuffling around before she opened the door again. "Alright, come in" she pulled me into her bedroom and shut the door behind me. Stacy's room was not at all how I imagined it. She had a large canopy bed with a fluffy deep purple comforter. Her room seemed to be spotless and the bed was made perfectly. She had a world map on one of the walls with green pins stuck in various places. The door to her closet was slightly ajar and I could see that it was indeed a large walk-in closet. Another door led to a large bathroom with a large garden tub and separate shower. I thought of showering with Aoba, washing her long luscious blue hair.

"Do you like it?" Stacy interrupted my thoughts sounding nervous

"Yeah, I do" I smiled, I'm not sure we were talking about the same things.

A few hours passed by with Stacy and I just talking and getting to know each other on a deeper level. When the conversation lulled I got the guts to ask a question.

"So.. I have a question, and I don't wanna sound rude or anything" I looked down and twiddled my fingers "What's up with what you and your family were doing earlier? What language was that?"

"Oh don't worry, your fine." Stacy laughed a bit and I looked up "My family is originally from Japan, and my dad doesn't speak a lot of English, so we mostly speak Japanese in the house. Sorry if it freaked you out. I forgot you probably aren't used to stuff like that." Stacy blushed

That explained a lot. A moment later Noiz entered the room unannounced and practically knocked the door off it's hinges and spoke Japanese once again.

"Yes Dad, Ty will be joining us for dinner" Stacy glared at her father and looked at me with a softer expression "That is, if you'd like to" I couldn't stop myself from smiling and nodded. Noiz slammed the door as he left and stomped down the hallway. Stacy and I laughed, we both thought her dad was being ridiculous.

"So, your family is from Japan?" I asked

"Yep, my parents were living there when they were young" Stacy smiled "They lived on an island called Midorijima together for a year before deciding to move to Germany with my dad's family. It didn't really work out that well, my grand parents weren't to happy with how my dad was spending his time so they sent him to America to run a branch of the family business and they've been here ever since."

"And when did you come into the picture?" I asked starting to feel nosy

"My parents adopted me when I was three, I was at an orphanage and my dad thought I was the most precious thing in the universe. They always tell me that they refused to leave without me" Stacy smiled at the memory, I could tell that she was really happy here. I reached out and touched her hand softly. A blush crept across her fact which made me grin. I leaned in slowly and the words of Alex Hitchins echoed in my mind 'you go 90, let her come 10' and I paused, with almost no hesitation Stacy leaned in and her soft lips molded to mine seamlessly. Suddenly every girl I'd ever had feelings for disappeared and it was just us, Aoba and I- wait what? No no no no. Stacy. Im kissing Stacy. I like Stacy. Suddenly the sound of Stacy's door slamming open startled us apart.

"Dinner is ready" Noiz stood in the doorway glaring at me, the ice in his words sliced through me like a knife

Neither Stacy or I could think of anything to say as we scrambled off the bed. Noiz left the door open as he made his leave. Stacy muttered something in Japanese as she fixed her hair.

"Sorry about that.. My dad can be a little, well ya know, crazy" Stacy laughed sarcastically.

"It's fine, lets get downstairs, something smell delicious" I reached for her hand and she took it thoughtfully. As we walked downstairs a lump formed in my throat, I knew that Noiz was probably going to bring up the kiss, or maybe have someone kill me for touching his daughter. He definetly comes off as the over protective kind. Hell, given the state of this house I bet he had enough bank to hire a hit man and an entire lab to clean up whatever evidence that was left over after my crummy existence had been wiped out of this world. By the time we reached the foyer I was nearly sweating. Was this guy really that crazy? As I turned the corner into the dining room I saw Noiz twirling a knife between his fingers. Yeah, he really was crazy.

"Ty-san, I hope you are hungry" Aoba entered the room wearing the same apron as before, I couldn't help but smile

"Starving" I replied simply as I was seated next to Stacy

Aoba laid out plate after plate and bowl after bowl of food. I couldn't help but notice the quantity of place settings around the table. Stacy asked Aoba something in the foreign tongue and Aoba replied in an excited tone.

"What's going on?" I asked Stacy in a low enough tone I thought only she would hear

"We are having more company" Noiz replied as he placed the knife down on the table as the doorbell rang "Why don't you go see who that is Stacy?" Noiz asked nonchalantly as he straightened out his suit

"Yes Sir" Stacy stood and gracefully exited the dining room. After a few moments she squealed and I heard a thump. I started to get up but Noiz's voice cut me off

"Sit." The word was simple but firm, I sat like an obedient dog and kept my mouth shut.

"Noiz, be nice" Aoba warned, but Noiz seemed unfazed by the event. I kept my eyes on the floor until Stacy came back, strangely enough, followed closely by three men. One of them looked like he was using an umbrella as a walking stick. None of the men looked like they could ever be categorized into the same group. The one nearest to Stacy was tall, over six foot I bet. He had long dreaded hair and a cockatoo perched on his shoulder. He reminded me of a Pirate. He said nothing as he strode confidently into the dining area, taking his seat next to Noiz. He spoke to Aoba in Japanese and Aoba grinned from ear to ear.

"It is nice to see you as well Mink-san"

"You're English has improved very much Aoba" The one with the umbrella spoke cheerfully in perfect English. He had white choppy hair and wore a long white trench coat. I'd never seen anyone wear such a thing during this time of year. It was entirely too warm out.

The last one wore some kind of weird red robe, his long black hair slung to one side. He spoke Japanese as he hugged Aoba close, I glanced at Noiz and I noticed a slight change in his posture. I guess even the coldest people have some emotions.

The evening seem to stretch on forever. It seemed like everyone was speaking Japanese just to simply avoid talking to me, or maybe they were making fun of me... either way I wasn't too happy. I was ready for the night to be over. No matter how much I liked spending time with Stacy, I still had my limit. I wanted to be apart of the conversation and I wanted Stacy's family to like me. Maybe I just didn't make the right first impression. Stacy walked me to the door as everyone else caught up (IN JAPANESE) in the other room. She looked upset that I was leaving but it was getting late anyway.

"I'll be seeing you" I grinned as I exited the door. A blush crept across Stacy's face and I swear in that moment I should have been six feet under.  
I underestimated the distance from Stacy's house to my own. I'd already been walking for twenty minutes and I was no where near home. I hadn't thought to bring a jacket today because I thought I'd long be home by the time the frosty night of autumn fell onto the City of Angels. I shivered and tried to pick up my pace, but I just ended up slowly back down again. As I began to cross the road on a somewhat deserted road a car drove up and a tinted window rolled down.

"Need a ride kid?" I recognized the mans voice from earlier today, what was his name? Munk? No, no that wasn't it... MINK. That's it. Mink, just like the animal. "You gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna get in the car?"

"Uhm, I don't know.. I'll be okay, my house isn't too far from here." My hands fidgeted, I'm hoping it would just be written off as the cold sinking it's teeth into me.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" I was baffled at the fact that he could tell, let alone would actually call me on it.

"Just get in the fucking car before I change my mind and just run you over." The man gripped the steering wheel. I said nothing as I walked awkwardly around the car and sunk into the seat. As the car took off, I sighed internally, I really hated walking, expecially in the cold. Plus, Mink's seat warmers were really making me feel at home.


End file.
